


I Need You More Than Dope

by thesadvoyager



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadvoyager/pseuds/thesadvoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Gaga shares an intimate performance at the Columbia Records 125th birthday party, and Thomas convinces Guy-Manuel to stay and watch before returning home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You More Than Dope

It was close to midnight, and the robots could feel it in their circuits. The excitement and energy had died down, and the lights in the main ball room dimmed. Thomas and Guy-Manuel turned in unison, about to make their exit, but a voice on the microphone had them at a halt. Rob Stringer took to the podium, clearing his throat. “Before ending tonight’s festivities, Lady Gaga will be having a brief performance in the main auditorium in 10 minutes. Again, thank you for celebrating this occasion with us at Columbia Records.”

Guy-Manuel started walking towards the door, uninterested in staying any longer. “Wait, Guy. I think we should be respectful and stay for this. Besides, I heard she does a good acoustic performance.”

The clock on the wall charmed, signaling that it was midnight. As much as he wanted to leave, Guy decided to give in and stay for the closing show. “Fine, Thomas. We can stay for this shit. But we are out of here the minute it’s over. I’m not really a ‘Poker Face’ kind of robot, if you weren’t already aware.” Thomas chuckled behind his helmet. “I’m not exactly her biggest fan either.” Guy-Man paced past Thomas, heading towards the auditorium, but slowed down to recount. “Please, you are probably the only Little Monster cyborg on Earth. Now, let’s take our seats.”

The seats were quickly filling up, and hushed chatter filled the air. Guy-Man leaned towards Thomas. “Why are we in the front row?” Thomas shrugged his leather clad shoulders. “Why not?” A few moments passed until the lights highlighted the main stage, and the red velvet curtain opened. A grand white Roland piano with chrome plated legs as vibrant as Thomas’s helmet was position in the middle. A few red candles glowed along the top. The sound of a microphone hummed through the speakers. “Good evening, everyone.”

Out walked Gaga, wearing a silver dress with plenty of ruffles, shoes only she could walk in, and her blonde hair up in her signature intricate bow. Her glossed eyes scanned the crowd as she walked to her piano, twinkling from the lights. Sitting down at the stool, she began to toy with a few keys.

“I want to thank Columbia for giving me this opportunity to play tonight. And also for the champagne. It goes great with my Marlboro Reds.” A small laughter came from the audience. Guy-Man slumped in the uncomfortable chair he sat in. He was already done with this.

“This record is so important to me. Like many of my songs, I wrote this after drinking way too much. I woke up, held my own hair back while vomiting on the toilet, and returned right back to the piano. I want everyone here to remember what is really important, and use that as your inspiration.” Guy looked directly to Thomas. He didn’t notice, as he was too engrossed with the show. “Put down the coke. Drugs will never help you reach your true potential. Art, love, and little monsters is the reason why I am here right now.” She took a deep breath. “This is called Dope.”

  Guy looked around and noticed the silence that surrounded everything. She started to press the keys, producing a melancholy melody. Thomas only looked forward on.

  _Corks off, it's on. The party's just begun. I promise this drink is my last one. I know I fucked up again. 'Cause I lost my only friend. God forgive my sins._

Guy-Manuel could remember that day so well. For some reason, himself and Thomas found themselves at a club he couldn’t recall the name of, in Scotland. Thomas had been tripping his ass off on ecstasy. He had fell into this habit. For almost a year, everything always felt good for Thomas. An everlasting high. A musical and drug induced euphoria.

_Don't leave me, I. Oh, I'd hate myself until I die._

Thomas had never been very coordinated. Partly due to those long, lanky legs of his. It didn’t help that he was also in a drug haze. The world seemed to shift by itself under his feet. The street lights and the night sky made him dizzy. His world was crashing. Before he knew it, he was sitting in the middle of a busy road. Guy had lost him in the crowd. “Has anyone seen Thomas?” He wasn’t getting any reputable answers by the intoxicated masses of the club. So he decided to look outside. “Thomas, what are you doing? Get the fuck out of the road!”

_My heart would break without you. Might not awake without you. Been hurting low from living high for so long. I'm sorry, and I love you._

Thomas couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. Everything was slowed down. He couldn’t feel the asphalt with his fingers. He could only look ahead at the overwhelmingly bright headlights coming towards him. He closed his eyes.

_I'll keep on searching for an answer 'cause I need you more than dope._

At the moment, Thomas didn’t understand how he ended up back on the sidewalk. Guy looked at him furiously. “You need to cut this shit out. Look at you! You would be dead if I hadn’t come looking for you. Is that what you want!” Thomas could only manage to look at the ground and whisper. “ _Sorry_.” Guy could only manage to wrap his arms around him. “At least you are ok. I can’t do it now, but tomorrow when you are sober, I might just have to kick your ass. It’s time for you to realize what is really important.”

_I need you more than dope!_

The applause died down. An emotional Gaga exited the auditorium, along with the audience. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Thomas interjected. Guy paused. “Yeah…not too bad.”

Later, in the silence of the night, Guy put his pen to the paper and began to write.

_You are the night, you are the ocean._

For a moment, he raised the pen to his chin, before placing it back to the paper.

_You are the light behind the cloud._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from or why this happened. But here it is.


End file.
